Ryuunosuke (spirit)
Ryuunosuke '(隆之介, ''nobleman's predecessor) Is the name of a twin Zanpaktou Tōjū . Despite being a Tōjū with no master they both display a great amount of self control and will power. They roam Karakura Town along with other Spiritually Aware Town's causing much unneeded and unwanted havoc and destruction for the fun of it. Apperance Being a dual based Zanpaktou with two correlating spirits. Both of them are the same height, weight and have the same attire. They both wear a all red jacket that stretched down passed their waist and to their knees. They wear black jeans with black sandals. Both of them also carry a glove black glove on their hand, and wear a necklace around their neck. '''Ryunno: As they refer to each other, Ryunno has brown hair and a pale and almost saddened face. He has a slender build and shaking red eyes. Being more of a introverted person between him and his spirit, he commonly closes his jacket and is seen with a rather bored or annoyed look upon his face. Suke: As they refer to each other, Suke has parted yellow hair. Always smiling and energetic, he is very active and has a piercing on his bottom lip. Like his brother he has yellow hair that reaches down past his shoulder. His attire is the same as his corresponding spirit, however, he is more open with his body and reveals more of his chest to others. Personality They both have vey contrasting personalities but both overall lead to the same goal of mindless havoc. Despite their respective personalities they care for each other like a sibling would and would protect each other if needed with their life. Ryunno: Being more of a quiet and bored Zanpaktou. Saddened by needless things and moody to some. He sometime cares to much for needless things and will at time break out crying. He is almost always bored or depressed by an event or another. He is always somewhat of a deceptive and manipulative person, always lying or overexaggerating his abilities. Always being weary he finds a way to occupy his time. Ryunno has a outstanding amount of self control and willpower. With this increasing boredom he finds ways to occupy his time by mindlessly destroying things. Suke: A fun loving, energetic and powerful Zanpaktou. He almost never stops talking, always having something on his mind he has to mention or say. Also he is very battle hungry. Loving battle and can never have enough, Always searching for a powerful opponent in which he can battle. Unlike his brother he dosen't have much self control and at times will wildly attack people, but Ryunno, most commonly is always at his side to calm his down. However, always coming up unsatisfied he goes around creating mass destuction, killing anything in his path. Several times during his battle with Ren, he believed he had the upper hand and charged in to attack, leading Ren to call him arrogant and Ryuuno to eventuall call him foolish. His rash attitude and reckless attacks are similar in ways toToshiro Hitsugaya when he had attacked Aizen Sousuke . He will also do anything in order to win, as seen when he captured Komishinara and threatened to kill her in order to beat Ren. History Synopsis Karakura Town Arc *Meeting of Twins *Ren Fight's Back *The Anticipated Match! Ren vs Ryuunosuke Equipment Powers & Abilities Enourmous Spiritual Pressure : For a Zanpaktou their spirit energy is truly devastating, surpassing that of powerful Shinigami. Alone their spirit energy is massive being able to attack and destroy foe's in one attack. Their spirit energy causes much havoc being able to blow away entire mountains. Upon releasing energy it creates wildfires out of thin air, being able to instantly ignire things and blow away enemies instantly. However, combined their spirit energy becomes uncontrolled mass that has the power to obliterate the surroundings in an instant. Unusually anything near that sudden explosion will have dark and evil emotions embedded in them. Their ability to fight against the common Tōjū nature and go beserk seems to manifest itself as this mass and make all near the mass go beserk. Their spirit energy is strong enough to completely erase spirit energy based attacks and also counteract Zanpaktou attacks. Ryuuno has green spirit energy with a black outline and, Suke has red spirit enegy.Their true combined strength is currently unknown. Spiritual Communication: Referring to each other as siblings and being apart of the same soul they can instantly communicate with each other similar to a telepath would. Instantly they can relay messages to each other even if their are worlds apart. Enhanced Reflexes: Their reflexes are top notch being able to react moments before the real attack is even executed. In reacting to incoming attacks they use all their senses being able to dodge attacks even without using sight. In using all their sense in dodging they using their sight, smell, hearing and even what they feel against their opponent and to their advantage. Ryuuno, claims that they can see into the future and can control every aspect of reality. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: They are very proficient hand to hand battlers. Being able to fight Ren up close and overpower him. Because their are two of them that also gives the advantage in any confrontation because of the sneak attacks and extra hands they have in close combat. Master Swordsmanship Specialist : Their attacks are not only tremendously powerful but also deadly quick. With swift and very fluid motions that flow into each other right after the other, they can attack faster than most can react. Being a dual based weapon they can fight easily with the two blades and can manuever them in a way that would force there opponent down. They can also use the chain connected the two blades very well, being able to tangle the foe within the blade and attack them as such. They claim that they killed a Captain once just by using their blades in battle. Kido Master : Both of them are excellent and highly skilled in the art of kido. Both of them being able to perfom high level kido without an incantation or any seen tiring. Not only are they excellent at performing kido but also excel in barriers, offensive, and defensive kido. Zanpakuto Shikai: Themselves being Zanpaktou their are able to summon a blade that takes the appearance of their shikai form: A black longsword with a black rectangular tsuba and a red striped hilt. It also has a chain that extends out of it and on the other end attached to the hilt is a nodaichi with a black hilt and a smooth white blade. Shikai Special Ability:'' In this form they take on the abilities of their Shikai and also split their abilities between the two bodies they have manifested into. By doing so, they split their attacks evenly so that when together they should form the perfect team. Each one of them, Ryuuno and Suke have named attacks that they can use to their full attack power. *'Kaze no kattā''' (風のカッター, Wind Cutter): By swinging the blade it sends a massive slash of spirit energy from the tip or even the tsuba and launches toward the foe with tremendous attack power. This attack lacks speed but makes up for it with power. It was stated by Suke, that one swing of this attack can level a town, and two swings can level the world. That is a clear exaggeration, however, his power is not much off nearly being able to kill foe's with a single blow. The spirit energy itself takes the form of a large whirlwind that blows toward the foe. This move can only be used by Suke. During his battle with Ren Hirako, one blast from this was able to completely shatter his waist and nearly cut his body in two. *'Seishin kuchikukan' (精神駆逐艦, Mental Destroyer): A purely healing based attack. Once pointing the blade at a person, by cutting them, the body is then healed. This attack later is revealed to be able to enhance the mind, to a point where it doesn't feel pain at the moment it is caused. This move has can also break illusion and hypnotic based attacks. The healing properties of this move is able to heal the entire body and even the deepest of wounds making it one of the strongest healing Zanpakutō's. Bankai: In their Bankai state the join bodies, becoming one entity with one name and both of their powers.In this form it has a long cleaver blade. With no tsuba and a red and brown hilt. Its name is Shigeru Ryuunosuke (茂隆之介). The bankai gives them a tremendous increase in spiritual pressure aswell as giving them a increase in physical power. *'Enhanced' Kaze no kattā: After a attack comes in contact with the blade, it absorbs that energy and produces a Kaze no kattā attack atop of that. By doing this it increases the attack dramatically and adds the power of the Kaze no kattā atop the already absorbed attack. *'Enhanced Seishin kuchikukan': By swinging the blade it demolishes anything in the path of the blade. It infiltrates anything in the blades path mind. Once inside it begins to destroy brain cells, effectively killing the victim slowly and painfully. Trivia *''Their Zanpaktou powers are somewhat based off of Tessaiga and Tenseiga of the Inuyasha anime/manga series.'' Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Zanpakutō